YunJae - Egois?
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YunJae (Re-Post) - 1Shot - Yaoi / "Kau akan tahu rasa jika Yunho mulai lelah dengan hubungan kalian yang kau sembunyikan dari teman-temanmu itu. Kau tahu bahwa Yunho digilai banyak wanita dan para uke di kampus, bukan? Aku tak akan menyalahkan Yunho jika ia nantinya memilih yang lain dari pada kau."


_Summarry :_

_"Kau akan tahu rasa jika Yunho mulai lelah dengan hubungan kalian yang kau sembunyikan dari teman-temanmu itu. Kau tahu bahwa Yunho digilai banyak wanita dan para uke di kampus, bukan? Aku tak akan menyalahkan Yunho jika ia nantinya memilih yang lain dari pada kau."_

...

...

Enno KimLee Presents

"**Egois?″**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : YooSuMin, YunRa

**ONE SHOT**

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, fluffy, alur sesuka hati

**Don't Like..? Don't Read..!**

**If you've read, please leave a comment**

**It's easy, Right.**

**No CoPas.. Okeh..**

**...**

**Terima kasih untuk Kim Anna Shinotsuke yang udah ingetin tentang typo.**

**Tulisan ini sudah saya edit, apakah masih ada typo?**

**#semogasajatidak**

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

* * *

_**"Sebelumnya aku sudah tahu dia suka apapun yang menyangkut gajah dan hello kitty tapi ketika aku disuguhkan secara nyata tentang kesukaannya itu, aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mata. Kemarin aku di perbolehkannya melihat koleksinya itu, setelah setahun dekat dengannya ditambah empat bulan menjalin hubungan dengannya, itu adalah pertama kalinya. Tak kusangka bahwa ia membuat sebuah ruang yang berisi benda-benda kesukaannya. Beberapa boneka gajah dan hello kitty yang besarnya hampir orang dewasa, tempat lampu, karpet, gorden, pajangan, gantungan kunci, wallpaper, jam dinding, sandal, bantal, bahkan baju dan celana."**_

_**...**_

_**"Aku tahu bahwa ia suka memasak. Bahkan tak jarang ia membawa bekal dan membagikannya pada kami. Walaupun tujuan utamanya adalah membuatkan bekal untuk hyung-nya. Tapi ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia membuatkan makanan hanya untukku, seketika itu hatiku berdesir hangat dan itu terjadi enam bulan yang lalu."**_

_**"Hei Boo~ jangan lelah membuatkan bekal untukku, oke?"**_

_**...**_

_**"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang. Kau sedang mendengarkan siaran ini sambil bertopang dagu sambil mengerucutkan bibirmu kan? Ah, atau sekarang kau sedang mengerjapkan mata?"**_

...

...

...

"Kau membuatku terkesan seperti seorang wanita" ujar lelaki bermata bulat dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya.

"Bukankah kau memang seperti itu?" balas lelaki bermata agak sipit.

"Ya! Jung Yunho, berhenti mengirim tulisan tentang diriku seperti itu"

"Kim Jae Joongie~ kau memang seperti itu, sayang"

"Tapi aku malu, _bear_~ bagaimana jika seluruh siswa tahu? Hah~ bisa hilang ke_populer_anku"

Lelaki yang di panggil Yunho menghela napas. "Tapi ada yang tak aku ceritakan tentangmu, tentang kita lebih tepatnya." ujarnya lagi.

"_Astaga!_ Baiklah, baiklah. Lakukan sesuka hatimu dan jangan datang lagi ke rumah!" ujar Jae Joong dengan nada kesal.

_Pip!_

Akhirnya Jae Joong memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kaki sofa dan memeluk lebih erat bantal kecil di pangkuannya dan memejamkan mata. Beberapa saat kemudian ia membuka matanya dan mendapati sang_ hyung_ sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Yunho mengirim surat lagi ke acara siaran radio _Cassie? Tell Me_? Itu nama sesi acara yang membacakan surat dari pendengar kan, Jae-ah?" tanya sang _hyung_ setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang adik.

"Yoochun _hyung_! Jung Yunho itu sungguh menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. Ia ingin aku mengenalkannya sebagai kekasih, bukan hanya teman dari _hyung_"

Alis Yoochun terangkat, heran. "Lalu?"

Jae Joong menggeleng. Ia kemudian menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Bagaimana jika setelah mereka tahu, mereka mulai menjauhiku? _Hyung_ tahu sendiri bagaimana kelakuan beruang itu jika sudah bertemu denganku, bukan? Aku tak bisa memanjakan mataku ini, _hyung_~"

"Yah _hyung! Appo_~" rintih Jae Joong ketika hidungnya di jepit kuat oleh Yoochun.

"Kau akan tahu rasa jika Yunho mulai lelah dengan hubungan kalian yang kau sembunyikan dari teman-temanmu itu. Padahal aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa sifatmu masih seperti bocah, tapi ia tetap meminta izin berpacaran denganmu. Kau tahu bahwa Yunho digilai banyak wanita dan para_ uke_ di kampus, bukan? Aku tak akan menyalahkan Yunho jika ia nantinya memilih yang lain dari pada dirimu."

"_Hyu_-_hyung_~" ujar Jae Joong lirih mendengar ucapan hyungnya.

"Kau sudah 17 tahun, sudah bisa memilih mana yang baik dan tidak, Jae. Pikirkan baik-baik perkataan _hyung_ yang tadi sebelum semuanya terlambat" dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, Yoochun meninggalkan Jae Joong yang kini telah memeluk lututnya dan menopangkan dagu.

* * *

"Jae _hyung_~" suara _khas_ Junsu terdengar saat aku baru memasuki pintu kelas.

Disana, ditempat duduknya, Junsu sedang memandang kearahku dengan berbinar. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, aku tak tahu. "Hai Su" sapaku padanya dan duduk di belakangnya.

Junsu memutar tubuhnya, menghadapku dan berdehem. "Kau dengar siaran radio _Cassie_ semalam? Yunho _hyung_ menulis tentangmu lagi, aww~ Yunho _hyung_ begitu romantis _nee_?" ujarnya dengan wajah senang.

Aku menghela napas dan meletakkan tasku ke kolong meja lalu menopang daguku dan menatap Junsu. "Seperti yang kau tahu, Su dan beruang itu memintaku untuk mengakui hubungan kami. Hhh~" ujarku pada akhirnya dan kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Bukankah itu mudah? Perkenalkan Yunho_ hyung_ pada "kami" sebagai pacarmu." ujar Junsu.

"Itu memang mudah, Su. Tapi untuk kelanjutannya? Aku tak yakin akan mendapatkan kebebasan dari beruang itu. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, bagaimana _posessiv_enya kakak sepupu Changmin itu?" Aku memberinya penjelasan dan Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Sudah pasti setuju karna ia pernah merasakan _posessive_nya seorang Jung Yunho. Pasalnya, sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, saat aku, Changmin dan Junsu memutuskan belajar bersama di perpustakaan kota setelah sekolah usai -pukul 2- dan belum pulang padahal sudah jam lima sore, beruang itu tiba-tiba datang menjemput dan meninggalkan Junsu serta Changmin disana. Tidak hanya itu, saat aku, Junsu dan Jun Hyung sedang latihan _vocal_ satu bulan yang lalu untuk lomba antar sekolah sampai jam enam sore, beruang itu menemaniku dan membuat para siswi menatap kagum padanya.

Mulai saat itulah ia memintaku untuk mengakuinya sebagai kekasih, bukan teman dari _hyung_ku. Ia tak suka melihatku dikelilingi wanita dan ditatap lapar oleh beberapa mahasiswa. Tak usah heran mengapa ada mahasiswa di wilayah sekolahku. Karna pada dasarnya, SMA-ku berada dalam satu wilayah dengan _universitas_.

...

...

"Jae _hyung_!"

Aku terlonjak kaget saat merasa sebuah tepukan di bahu dan suara yang nyaring. "Shim Changmin, kau membuat jantungku lama-lama melemah" ujarku pada Changmin, sang pelaku tepukan dibahuku.

"Hngg~ mian Jae _Hyung_~" ujarnya meminta maaf dan duduk disampingku.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku saat melihatnya duduk disamping. Hh~ aku menghela napas dan melipat kedua tanganku di atas meja kemudian menaruh wajahku di atas tangan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Minnie-yah?" ujarku menatap Changmin dan Junsu.

"Yunho _hyung_ lagi?" tanya Changmin memastikan dan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Putuskan saja jika ia hanya membuatmu pusing, Jae _hyung._ Aku yakin, masih banyak lelaki dan wanita yang mau menjadi kekasihmu"

"Putus? Tidak Min, aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Kau tahu pasti itu"

"Kau menyukainya? Bukan mencintainya kan? Kalau begitu putuskan saja"

"Aku menyukainya. Aku mencintainya. Maka itu aku mau jadi kekasihnya."

Changmin memutar malas kedua bola matanya. "Jika mencintainya, mengapa takut mengakui hubungan kalian? Mengapa kau takut di tinggalkan para penggemarmu?"

Aku hanya diam. Ucapan Changmin memang benar tapi masa mudaku baru saja dimulai, bukan? "Aku hanya ingin menikmati masa mudaku, Min. Jika aku mengakui hubungan kami, tak tertutup kemungkinan si beruang sipit itu akan melarangku melakukan kegiatan yang menurutnya tak perlu. Kau sangat tahu akan hal itu bukan?" Aku bertanya pada Changmin dan di balas oleh kekehan kecil.

"Kalian sama saja. Lakukan sesuka kalian. Aku tak ingin ikut campur. Ahh Su-ie _hyung_~ aku kembali ke kelas dulu, _nee~ annyeong_ Jae _hyung_~" ujar Changmin dan berpamitan, meninggalkanku dan Junsu.

Aku menatap tubuh jangkung yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan beberapa siswapun mulai memasuki kelas.

* * *

Jae Joong memperbaiki lilitan _syal_ hijaunya di sekeliling lehernya. Hari ini cuaca kota Seoul pagi ini cukup dingin, maka ia menggunakan _syal_ pagi ini.

"Yunho _oppa_~"

Jae Joong menoleh ke arah suara penuh semangat itu dan mendapati seorang gadis bertubuh ramping dengan rambutnya yang tergerai sedang bergelayut mesra pada lengan kekasihnya, Jung Yunho, di parkiran_ universitas_. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karna mengikuti permintaan _hyung_ jidat lebarnya yang berangkat bersama dan menurunkannya di parkiran _universitas_, bukan wilayah SMA -nya.

"Ah, selamat pagi Ahra-yah" sapa Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Pagii~ _Oppa_, maukah kau sarapan bersamaku? Aku membawa bekal banyak pagi ini" ujar Ahra yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan Yunho setelah melepas rangkulan tangannya.

Jae Joong yang mendengar ucapan Ahra mengerucutkan bibir _cherry_-nya. Tiga hari ini, Yunho belum menemuinya dan hari ini tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu tapi ia malah melihat Yunho dengan gadis lain. Selain menyebalkan, Yunho ternyata juga _egois_. Yunho tak memperbolehkannya bersama yang lain tapi pada kenyataannya Yunho juga bersama yang lain. Itulah yang di pikirkan Jae Joong.

...

...

"Yunho, _oppa_~ mari kita sarapan" ujar Ahra lagi.

Yunho yang melihat Jae Joong berjalan ke arahnya menampilkan seringainya. Yunho berdeham lalu kemudian tersenyum dan berkata pada Ahra "Kebetulan sekali, pagi ini aku belum sarapan" ujar Yunho yang membuat Ahra mengerjapkan matanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ahra dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan sekilas melihat ke arah Jae Joong yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia tahu bahwa dari tadi Jae Joongnya mendengar percakapan mereka. "Benar tapi ajak Yoochun juga, bgaimana?" ujar Yunho berbisik ditelinga Ahra.

"Mwo?" Ahra berteriak cukup keras sehingga suaranya terdengar seperti menjerit, menyebabkan beberapa mahasiswa yang ada disekitar mereka menatap bingung pada keduanya. Tak terkecuali Jae Joong.

Bagaimana mereka tak menatap bingung jika saat ini Yunho terlihat sedang mencium pipi Ahra?. Dan hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah hal yang tak pernah diduga Yunho.

Yunho mendengar isakan lirih dan itu terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kim Jae Joong. Ternyata isakan itu keluar dari bibir Jae Joong-nya. Segera, Yunho menghampiri Jae Joong dan sialnya Jae Joong segera berlari menjauhi Yunho.

* * *

_"Yeob_-"

"Kau bersama Jae Joong, Chun?" ujar Yunho tanpa mengucap salam terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak"

"Ia menangis melihatku bersama Ahra dan ketika aku menghampirinya, ia menghindar dan pergi entah kemana" ujar Yunho dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Aku masih dikelas tapi tadi _umma_ menelpon mengabari bahwa Jae Joong pulang kembali dan saat ditanya, ia tak menjawab, malah masuk kamar dan membanting pintu.

"Bagaimana jika ia menganggap ucapanmu itu benar? Bahwa aku memilih yang lain dari pada dia? Ya! Yoochuniie~ bagaimana jika ia memutuskan hubungam kami?"

"Jika ia menganggapnya benar, berarti hubungan kalian sampai disini"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Chun. Aku tak mau berpisah dengannya. Sial! Rencanamu tak sesuai perkiraanmu!"

_Pik._. Dan Yunho mematikan sambungan secara sepihak dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

...

...

"Jae-ah~"

"..."

"Jae Joongie~"

"..."

Yunho menghembuskan napas beratnya. Sudah sepuluh menit ia berdiri dan memanggil Jae Joong di depan kamarnya tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati umma sahabat dan kekasihya itu berdiri seraya bersandar pada tembok tak jauh darinya berdiri.

"Ya, _umma_." lirih Yunho.

"Jae Joong agak sulit dibujuk. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan beri ia waktu sendiri"

"Tapi.. Ia salah paham _umma_. Aku harus menjelaskannya sebelum ia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak"

"Aku tak butuh penjelasannya, _umma_! Ia beruang_ yang egois_!"

_Umma_ Kim yang mendengar teriakan Jae Joong dari dalam kamar hanya tersenyum. "Ini kunci kamarnya, masuklah dan segera selesaikan masalah kalian. _Umma_ ada janji dengan teman satu jam lagi, _umma_ titip Jae Joong padamu, _nee_~" ujar _Umma_ Kim seraya memberi kunci cadangan kamar Jae Joong dan berjalan pergi.

...

...

"Jangan membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Yoochun tempo hari" ujar Yunho setelah berhasil masuk karna kunci yang diberikan umma Kim.

Jae Joong yang melihat Yunho masuk, segera bangkit dan menghampirinya. Ia menatap Yunho dengan kesal dan mendorong tubuhnya. Jae Joong berusaha mngeluarkan Yunho dari kamarnya tapi Yunho tak bergeming.

"Keluar kau, beruang menyebalkan!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau mendengar penjelasanku"

"Semua jelas. Tadi kau mencium wanita itu. Kau sudah tak tahan dengan hubungan kita kan? Kau lelah denganku kan?"

Yunho menghela napasnya dan memegang bahu Jae Joong, membuatnya menatap mata Yunho. "Aku tak menciumnya dan aku tak lelah dengan hubungan kita."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau menciumnya, Jung Yunho! Kau mencium wanita itu, bahkan kau belum pernah menciumku!"

Cup!

"..."

"Kali ini, aku memang mencium seseorang. Kalau tadi, tidak"

"..."

"Kim Jae Joong~"

Jae Joong hanya diam. "ke-kena-pa kau men-mencium-ku?" ujarnya tergagap setelah sekian menit.

"Karna kau kekasihku dan kau tadi bilang bahwa kau belum pernah kucium, itu tandanya kau minta kucium, bukan?"

"..."

"Aku hanya membisikkan sesuatu pada Ahra, bukan menciumnya. Dan tentang ucapan Yoochun serta Changmin, abaikan saja. Mereka membuat hubungan kita malah memburuk"

"Kalian mempermainkanku?" tanya Jae Joong ketika sadar jika kejadian ini direncanakan.

"Tidak. Yoochun dan Changmin hanya ingin membantuku agar di akui sebagai kekasih Kim Jae Joong"

"Bodoh!"

"Ya, aku bodoh. Karna kebodohanku pula, kau jadi salah paham seperti ini" ujar Yunho lalu melepas bahu Jae Joong.

Jae Joong yang tubuhnya telah bebas dari Yunho, berjalan dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Aku sudah memikirkannya. Saat _prom night_ nanti, aku kan memperkenalkanmu sengai kekasihku."

"Benarkah? Kau sudah siap ditinggalkan para wanita?"

"Ya!" teriak Jae Joong dan menatap Yunho dengan kesal.

"Baiklah~ Aku tak sabar menunggu saat itu" ujar Yunho dan kemudian duduk disamping Jae Joong dan membawanya dalam pelukan.

* * *

**2 bulan kemudian..**

Berdiri di balkon kamar hanya berdua dengan kekasihmu saat malam adalah hal yang romantis. Yaaa.. dan inilah yang sedang aku rasakan. Aku berdiri dan terdekap erat oleh lengan kekar kekasih hatiku.

Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kami baru saja kembali dari acara perpisahan sekolahku. Tanpa menunggu acara berakhir, setelah aku memperkenalkan Jung Yunho sebagai kekasihku yang menimbulkan kehebohan dan menikmati acara sebentar, Yunho langsung memintaku menyudahi acara ini. Dan disinilah kami sekarang, di balkon kamarku. Kukira ia akan mebawaku kemana, tapi ternyata ia membawaku pulang.

"Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku, Jae Joongie.. Hanya ingin bersama dirimu disaat waktu luangku." ucap kekasihku seraya membalikkan tubuhku, menghadapnya.

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya barusan. "Kau _egois_, _bear~_"

Yunho -kekasih hatiku- melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku dan merapatkan tubuh kami. "Aku tak peduli. Aku _egois_ atau _posessive_. Hanya aku, tak boleh yang lain. Apakah sulit bagimu?" ujarnya.

Aku melingkarkan lenganku ke leher beruang-ku yang _egois_ dan membenamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya. Mengeratkan pelukan kami seraya berkata, "Sulit sih tidak tapi itu sedikit merepotkan"

"Kau juga merepotkan. Matamu masih tak bisa menatap hanya padaku" ujarnya kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalaku.

Aku yang mendengar ucapannya itu kemudian terkekeh. "Aku mencintaimu. Sulitkah kau mengerti makna itu, Yunho _hyung_?" ujarku.

"Tak sulit jika itu bukan dirimu"

Aku meronta, mencoba melepas pelukannya tapi percuma. "Jadi aku menyulitkanmu? Ya.. Ya.. Aku merepotkanmu, menyulitkanmu, apalagi huh?" ujarku kesal.

Ia melepas pelukannya dan membawa kedua tangan besarnya pada wajahku. Membingkai kedua pipiku dan menatapku. "Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan? Aku mencintaimu yang terkadang seperti bocah, jadi aku sudah menyiapkan diriu untuk direpotkan oleh mu" ujarnya membuatku menerucutkan bibir.

Aku menatapnya bingung ketika tiba-tiba saja ia melepas pelukannya. "Angin terasa dingin, kita masuk saja, mungkin sebentar lagi hujan" ujarnya menjawab tatapanku.

Aku melebarkan kedua lenganku dan hup! Beruangku langsung membawa ku dalam rengkuhan lengan kekarnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Yunnie _hyung_~" ucapku seraya menatapnya dan melingkarkan kedua lenganku ke belakang lehernya.

Jung Yunho, membawaku ala _bridal style_,membuatku tersipu malu.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu" ujarnya lalu tersenyum dan mengecup lembut keningku.

_When we love, when we kiss_  
_This sweet feeling, your breathing that makes me even more nervous than cake_

**...The End...**

* * *

Annyeooooongg~

Saya kembali membawa ff One Shot absurb lagi.. #nyengir

Semoga ff ini tak mengecewakan dan jika mengecewakan, silahkan lempar saya dengan Jung Yunho!

Aigoo~ Manusia satu itu selalu menarik perhatianku. Apalagi Stlye-nya di "Something". Layaknya Don Juan #wink

**Ps** : Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa ke Blogku terlebih dahulu untuk melihat ff yang di publish disana sebelum aku publish disini.

wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom (ganti tulisan **dot** dengan **tanda titik**)

**Gimme Your Review...?**


End file.
